Aligned In All The Wrong Places
by jedi gone bounty hunter
Summary: The Alignment left a portal just long enough for our Star Wars friends to crash land on Earth. Now with the Alignment long over, they need to get back to their own galaxy. Their gonna need the Avengers help if they ever hope to get off Earth. (Ships will include, but aren't limited to Thor/Jane, Tony/Pepper, Clint/Natasha, and more to come!)
1. Crash Landing

**A/N**: Here it is, what you've all been waiting for! Please Enjoy, but first, a little background info:

Star wars Universe: So it is after the clone wars TV show (so Ahsoka has left and yadda yadda) but it is before Revenge of the Sith.

Marvel universe: It is after Thor Dark World (so Loki is thought to be 'dead') and Captain America Winter Soilder.

**Be warned**, There will be spoilers if you have not seen any of the movies!

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or the Avengers.

* * *

They saw it, a weird colored circular shape in the middle of space. Before they could change their course, they hit it. But instead of their ship getting destroyed, they went through it, sort of like how one goes through a door, and suddenly their ship crashed in a small wooded area.

* * *

~3 Hours later~

"Uh… where are we…" Anakin moaned.

"I'm still trying to figure that out sir." Captain Rex muttered, taking off his safety belt.

"I'll go get the prisoner." Obi-wan said, running to the back of their trashed ship.

"We should probably go outside to see where we are." Aayla suggested, standing up.

Once Obi-wan came back with their prisoner, Boba Fett, they ventured out of the ship. The planet seemed similar to Naboo, but it clearly wasn't.

"I can't tell where we are." Anakin said, looking around.

"Yeah, my helmet's not working." Rex growled, taking it off.

"Probably got broken in the crash." Obi-wan said.

"Mine isn't working either." Boba muttered, not like anyone cared though.

"Well, let's keep walking until we find civilization." Aayla said.

They walked through the woods and quickly came upon civilization. There were high buildings, kind of like Coruscant had, but there were also trees. And they had weird speeders here that didn't fly, they rolled.

"This just keeps getting weirder and weirder." Rex said.

"Hey look, over there." Obi-wan pointed. They followed his gaze and saw a crowd of people and tents.

"Maybe we should go check it out." Anakin said.

After almost getting hit by speeders while trying to cross the… lane, they made their way over to the throng of beings. There were tons of signs that said 'Welcome to Manhattan Comic Con!'.

"Hmm, I guess we are on the planet manhattan." Obi-wan mused.

"Don't be stupid! There aren't any planets called Manhattan." Boba argued.

"At least none that we know of." Aayla commented.

They walked through and saw even stranger things. People were dressed up in odd costumes, some even as people they knew.

"Is that Senator Amidala over there?" Anakin asked. The woman turned around.

"No, it's someone dressed as he though." Obi-wan said.

"Well, it's a planet of frauds." Rex muttered.

"Dude! Nice costumes! You guys look like the real thing!" They heard. They turned around to see a group of teenage boys who were in lame replicas of Jedi robes.

"Um, thanks?" Anakin said.

"Wow, you even sound like him! Dude, you could be his twin!" The one exclaimed.

"How did you get your head tails to look so real?" Another asked Aayla.

"What?" She asked confused.

"Never mind, see you later!" They said walking off.

"That was odd." Boba said.

"Quiet prisoner!" Rex ordered.

"Let's go this way, away from the crowd." Aayla suggested.

They walked away from the event and down one of the streets (thats what they were called on this planet). They saw two people dressed in black clothes, a man and a woman, going towards the event.

"Maybe we can ask them for directions." Rex suggested.

"Hmm, good idea." Obi-wan agreed. "Excuse us, but we were wondering if you could give us directions."

"Sure, where to?" Asked the woman. She had shoulder length, flaming red hair and had two guns holstered to her thighs.

"The nearest spaceport." Obi-wan said. The man and the woman looked at each other, confused.

"The what?" The man asked. He had short blonde hair and a bow strapped to his back.

"The spaceport. Or you could at least tell us what planet this is." Aayla interjected.

"Um, Earth." The woman stated. She quickly began talking in a hushed tone to the man.

"I've never heard of Earth." Anakin said. Before the others could answer, the woman interrupted them.

"Could you come with us, please?" She asked.

* * *

**A/N**: Hope you're all liking it so far, this is my first time writing a crossover... so we'll see how it goes.

Hey, if you guys have any crossover ships you wanna see, suggest them in your review and I might use it! Or I may not, so don't be disappointed if I don't use yours. See, I'm just having a mind blank on who would ship well with who, but the Star Wars characters you've seen so far are gonna be the only ones. And I'm guessing you all know the Avengers if you're reading this... so SUGGEST AWAY!


	2. SHIELD Headquarters

**A/N**: Thanks to Superhero 101 and Obsidian tear for your review! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or the Avengers.

* * *

As casually as they could, Natasha and Clint brought the five strangers into the new S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters. They drew many stares of curious workers. But why wouldn't they stare? These people were dressed like they were going to the Comic Con.

"Do you think they're dangerous?" Natasha asked Clint.

"No, they would have already attacked us if they were hostiles." Clint answered.

"Yeah, your right, but we still need to figure out what the heck is going on." She said.

"Agreed."

They pulled the five into an elevator and hit the up button.

"Your technology is not as advanced as ours." Anakin commented.

Natasha and Clint just gave him a look. He didn't press the conversation further. Soon, the elevator opened and they led them out and down the hall to Nick Fury's office. Once there, they knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" They heard their boss' voice call from inside.

"Natasha and Barton. It's urgent." Clint answered. Immediately the door opened and they led the strangers in.

Nick Fury was at his desk, typing something on his computer when they walked in. He looked up and his expression immediately changed to one of confusion.

"Trouble makers from the convention?" He asked, standing up and walking over to them.

"Not exactly, we actually don't really know." Clint said awkwardly.

"Are you in command here?" Obi-wan asked Fury.

"Yes."

"Then could you tell us where the nearest spaceport is, or at least how to get back to Coruscant?" Obi-wan continued.

"What?" Fury exclaimed.

"That's why we brought them here sir. Either they are having serious mental problems or they are actually being serious." Natasha said.

"Could you at least tell us what planet we're on?" Anakin huffed, annoyed.

"Earth. Are you guys from Asgard?" Fury asked.

"What the heck is Asgard?" Boba questioned, getting a stern look from Rex that quieted him down.

"I guess not." Clint said.

"They look like the characters from Star Wars. Is it possible that their galaxy could be real?" Natasha asked.

"Yeah, but that still wouldn't explain them being here." Clint countered.

"Let's go to the conference room. I'm calling the rest of the Avengers in." Fury said.

* * *

**A/N**: Please review! I hope you guys are liking it!

Still looking for relevant ship requests...


	3. The Meeting

**A/N**: Here's the next chapter, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or the Avengers... or Marvel.

* * *

The five strangers were brought down to S.H.I.E.L.D's most secure conference room and Nick Fury called in the avengers. Gladly, most were within a few miles from the headquarters and were all there within an hour. Agent Phil Coulson was also invited to attend the meeting.

Once everyone was seated, Director Fury stood up at the head of the table.

"I brought you all here because we could be having another 'New York' incident." He said.

"What, more aliens wanna try to kick our butts?" Tony Stark asked.

"We don't exactly know that yet." Natasha said.

"These are the said 'aliens'." Fury said, directing all their attention to the five strangers.

"Aliens?" Anakin asked, a hint of aggression in his voice. Obi-wan gave him a stern look.

"What realm do you hail from?" Thor asked.

"Excuse me, what?" Obi-wan asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What realm do you hail from." Thor said, more slowly.

"We do not hail from a realm… I think." Aayla said.

"OK… so where are you from?" Steeve Rogers asked.

"I do believe we are from a different galaxy which is probably far, far away." Obi-wan explained.

"That sounds familiar…" Tony muttered.

"What's your galaxy called?" Bruce Banner asked.

"I don't believe it has a name." Boba muttered, getting a sharp look from Rex.

"A-ha!" Tony yelled, surprising everyone.

"What, pray tell, do you have to say, Mr. Stark?" Fury asked, annoyed.

"I thought I recognized them from somewhere, odd as it may sound. I just figured out from where, that little thing about their galaxy. There're from Star Wars!" He exclaimed, proud at his discovery.

Everyone, except for the five strangers, stifled a laugh.

"Please tell me you've all seen Star Wars." Tony said.

"It's not that, it's just that those are science fiction movies." Clint chuckled.

"Jane has not shown me those moving pictures yet." Thor muttered.

"I think your theory is highly unlikely, Mr. Stark." Fury added.

"Wait, just hold on. Tell us your names." Tony said to the strangers.

"I'm Anakin Skywalker."

"Obi-wan Kenobi."

"Aayla Secura."

"Captain Rex."

"Boba Fett"

"See!" Tony exclaimed.

"This just keeps getting weirder and weirder." Bruce said.

"So how did they get here, then?" Fury asked.

"Well," Obi-wan said. "We were going to deliver this criminal to prison. We were flying our ship, like normal, when we came upon a circular, oddly colored thing that appeared to be floating in space, but not moving. Before we could steer around it, we went through it, almost like how one goes through a door. Then we must've blacked out and the ship crashed."

"The alignment." Thor stated.

"What?" Fury asked.

"The alignment of the realms, when the dark elves tried to bring the galaxy to darkness once again. They could have came through one of the portals." Thor explained.

"So now that the alignment's over…" Coulson started.

"They'll have no way back." Tony finished.

"Well, we could use the Tesseract. That made a portal." Natasha pointed out.

"Yes, but I do not know how. Loki did, but now he's…" Thor trailed off sadly.

"Then, we'll just have to worry about that when we get to that phase of the plan." Fury stated.

* * *

**A/N**: I hope you all got that little nod to the 'a long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away' part.

Hope you're enjoying it, please review!


	4. A Place to Stay

**A/N**: So sorry for the super long delay, I had NO time to write this until now. So, without further ado, here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, Marvel Comics, or Pop Tarts.

* * *

"Where will they stay for now?" Steeve asked, eyeing the strangers.

"They could stay with Jane, I'm sure she wouldn't mind." Thor suggested.

"And they'd be within walking distance from here, too. Good idea." Fury said.

* * *

They were taken to Jane Foster's Apartment-slash-temporary laboratory that was just down the street. They reached it in no time and it was alright, as far as apartments go.

They walked up the steps and Thor banged on the door with his fist. A few seconds later the door was opened by a woman. She looked fairly young, had dark brown hair, and, to Anakin, looked vaguely familiar.

"You know I have a door bell, right?" She asked with a smile.

"Sorry, I haven't gotten used to everything in your realm yet." Thor apologized.

"Who are they, new superheroes?" She asked.

"They are from a science-fiction moving picture. I believe it was Planet Crusades." Thor said, unsure. The woman thought for a moment, then her eyes lit up.

"You mean Star Wars?" She asked, ecstatically.

"Oh yes, that was it." Thor nodded.

"I really need to show you those movies." She stated. "Well, come in."

They walked in and were almost surprised with what they saw. The whole place was normal, except for the fact that there was scientific equipment every where. But they didn't recognize any of it.

"These people are quite primitive." Obi-wan whispered.

"Mmn." Anakin agreed with a nod.

"Friends, this Jane Foster, famous scientist of this realm." Thor introduced.

"Hello, Miss Foster, I am Obi-Wan Kenobi." Obi-wan introduced.

"Oh. My. Gosh." Jane said, eyes wide. She turned to Thor, "How did this happen?"

"The Alignment." He responded.

"So…." She trailed off.

"They can't get back to their galaxy until we figure out how to work the Tesseract." Thor explained.

"And…."

"For now they have to stay with you until that time." He finished.

"Awesome! I can ask them some questions about their galaxy!" Jane exclaimed with delight.

"What the heck is going on now?" Came a voice from across the room.

They all turned to see a girl, younger than Miss Foster, who had glasses, curly brown hair, and who was still in her pajamas.

"Darcy! You finally woke up! Guess what?" Jane said rushing over to her intern.

"Another comic con group wants our autographs?" She yawned.

"No. The alignment caused these five characters from Star Wars come to our galaxy and crash on Earth!" Jane explained.

"Wow. I'm still too tired to really process all that right now, so I'm gonna go have breakfast." Darcy stated, shuffling into the kitchen.

"It's almost lunch time, Darcy!" Jane called.

"Then I'll have a pop tart for lunch!"

"Thank you Jane for your help." Thor smiled.

"Your welcome, can't you stay a little longer though?

"Sorry, Jane." Thor said walking to the door. "I have some investigating to do."

* * *

**A/N**: Hope you guys are enjoying, please review!

I'm gonna try to finish this fic relatively quickly (not drag anything out unreasonably long) and then I'm thinking I'm gonna do a fic about Avengers (plus Loki, Darcy, Jane) going on a summer vacation. Thoughts?


	5. Getting Aquainted

**A/N**: Here's the next chapter, so... Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or Marvel Comics.

* * *

Jane had sat them all down at her table and offered to give them something to eat.

"So… since I can't get off this plant if I stay with you guys and help you guys, can you PLEASE take these cuffs off?" Boba asked, annoyed.

"Well, alright. We're all in this together working for the same cause." Obi-wan said, nodding to Rex to take them off.

"I don't care if I'm going to prison when we get back, I just wanna be in our galaxy again." Boba grumbled.

"Wow, you guys are hotter in real life." Darcy said with a mouthful of Pop Tart.

"Excuse me?" Obi-wan nearly choked on the coffee Jane had given him.

"You guys, you look better in real life." Darcy said again after swallowing.

"What do you mean 'real life'? You've seen us before?" Aayla asked.

"There's these movie, but then they made books and video games and spin off T.V series, but there are these movies called Star Wars, and you're all in them!" Darcy exclaimed.

"Movies?" Rex asked.

"You know, you watch 'em with popcorn and soda." Darcy stated.

"Do you have things like those in your galaxy?" Jane asked, bringing over a plate of pastries.

"We have Holofilms." Anakin said, trying to think where he'd seen Miss Foster from before.

"Well, your the stars of these movies!" Darcy squealed.

"Mmm, interesting." Obi-wan mused. "How do you know about our galaxy?"

"That's a really good question." Jane said.

"So, here's the big question every fangirl wants to know; what do you look like under your helmet?" Darcy asked, turning to Boba.

"What?!" He exclaimed.

"Almost every Star Wars fangirl dreamed of what you looked like under that helmet… until they made the prequels and we saw your father." She explained.

"Um, I don't exactly feel comfortable taking it off right now." Boba muttered.

"That's fine." Jane said. "We don't want to make you guys uncomfortable." She shot a glare at Darcy.

"That's OK, take your time." She smirked. "You might be here for a while, now that I think about it."

Then and idea suddenly came to Jane, her eye widened in realization.

"Darcy, can you come with me for a sec?" She asked.

"But I haven't finished my-"

"Now!" Jane exclaimed.

"Fine."

* * *

Once in Jane's bedroom, she shut the door.

"We don't know where they are in the series right now." Jane said.

"Oh, crap. So we shouldn't say any spoilers." Darcy realized, eyes widening.

"Exactly." Jane said.

"Boo, I wanted to watch the movies with them and see their reactions." Darcy pouted.

* * *

**A/N**: Hope you liked it!


	6. Thor the Kidnapper

**A/N**: I know this chapter is gonna make you all very happy, even though it's short. Sorry, it had to be.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or the Avengers.

* * *

When Thor finally got to Asguard, he could tell that things weren't right. But everything looked as it should have. Everyone was acting normal. He just had…. a weird feeling he couldn't shake.

He got to the palace and began looking. He didn't exactly expect to find the Tesseract just out in the open or being used as a centerpiece for a table. It had to be somewhere safe. And that's when it hit him; It would probably be at the Castle Vault, where Odin kept all his relics.

Thor quickly made his way there, and he was technically trying to steal something, so whenever guards or other people walked by, he quickly would hide himself before anyone saw him.

"Me breaking into Asgard. Whatever will it be next." He muttered to himself with a smirk.

He was so close to the vault, and he still hadn't been spotted.

Suddenly there was the sound of someone coming. Thor, again, hid himself and began waiting until they passed by. But then Thor saw something he thought he'd never see. The person walking by wore black and green leather with gold accents that were unmistakable. Thor quickly jumped out of his hiding spot and tackled the person.

"Ouch!" They cried out in shock.

Thor quickly covered their mouth before they could make more noise.

"Loki, you're still alive!?" Thor whispered.

"Mesh, my ma'am. Murphmished?" Loki attempted to say through Thor's hand.

"We'll chat later." Thor said, tearing a nearby curtain and making a gag for Loki.

Then Thor grabbed Loki, putting him over his left shoulder and ran as fast as he could, without being seen of course.

Once he reached the bifrost, he set Loki down and signaled Heimdall to send them back to Earth. Things were going to be much easier now that he had abducted Loki.

* * *

**A/N**: Yay! Now, aren't you all happy? Please review!


	7. The Agreement

**A/N**: I'm Baaaaacck! And here's the next chapter! Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or Marvel Comics.

* * *

Everyone again gathered at SHIELD's conference room, now with one more person than last time.

"I have found Loki." Thor announced proudly.

"Good that'll make our job ten times easier." Fury said. Loki didn't look happy.

"So are we going to be able to get home now that we have this Loki guy?" Anakin asked.

"Not exactly." Fury stated.

"We need the Tesseract, so we can make a portal, so you can get home." Natasha explained.

"All right, so where is this 'Tesseract'?" Obi-wan asked.

"It's on Asgard." Thor said.

"Why didn't you get it while you were there?" Tony asked.

"I wanted to make sure that I got Loki to Midgard so we'd have him. I figured we could get the tesseract any time we want, it's not going anywhere." Thor said.

"Ah-ha, so now you need my help, again, because I'm the only one who knows how to use the Tesseract?" Loki asked with a smirk. "I should know stuff you don't more often."

"Loki, this isn't time for jokes." Thor stated. "Will you help us?"

"What will you do if I don't?" Loki asked.

"We have our ways." Fury said.

"Hmm. It's a generous offer, but why would I want to help you?" Loki asked.

"Frigga would have thought it would be the right thing to do." Thor mumbled.

"She would have…" Loki trailed off.

"So, you helping us or not?" Tony asked.

"Maybe it's just the redeeming act I need to make people forget my past mistakes." Loki sighed.

"Is that a yes or a no?" Fury asked, starting to get annoyed.

"I will help you all out." Loki said.

"So, we're leaving our safe return home up to this nut?" Anakin asked. Obi-wan shot Anakin a 'shut up' look.

"Nut, I don't think I get your meaning." Loki said, raising an eyebrow.

"You know, crazy person." Tony said.

"Ah, I can see where you get that idea, but I am not crazy." Loki reassured.

"He just likes tricks." Thor added.

"Yes, I do." Loki agreed.

"So, I'm guessing he can stay at Miss Fosters house too, Thor?" Fury asked.

"I'm sure she'd be fine with it." Thor said.

"Hopefully she won't greet me like she did last time." Loki grumbled.

* * *

**A/N**: Thanks for reading, please review.

Next chapter: Back to Jane & Darcy's house!


	8. Another Tenant

**A/N**: Sorry for the LONG wait, but I've been terribly busy. So, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, the Avengers, or Star Wars Battle Front II.

* * *

"Jane! I have another favor to ask of you!" Thor yelled, whilst knocking on the door. Loki face-palmed himself.

The door opened and it was Darcy. She was wearing a green graphic tee that said "prone to random geeky outbursts" and a complementary violet skirt (she didn't have shoes on).

"Jane's not here right now, she went to the store to get some stuff." Darcy said.

"Well, may we come in?" Thor asked.

"Sure!" Darcy said, letting them in and leading them to the living room to sit down.

"I must ask another burden of you two." Thor said.

"Fire away!" Darcy said.

"My brother, Loki, must stay with you. It is only temporary, he has agreed to help us." Thor said.

"I'm sure it'll be fine. Where is he?" She asked.

"I'm right here." Loki muttered monotonously, stepping out from behind Thor.

"Oh, I didn't see you there." Darcy said with a laugh.

"I'm starving." Stated Anakin.

"You want me to get you something?" Darcy asked.

"Um, well, I could get it if you could show me where it is." Anakin said.

"Follow me." Darcy said, walking into the kitchen followed by Anakin.

"Brother, must I stay here? With these…these… mortals?" Loki whispered so Darcy wouldn't hear.

"Don't worry Loki, they're friendly." Thor reassured.

"It's not that I'm worried about." Loki muttered.

* * *

"I'm back! Darcy could you help me get the rest of it out of the van?" Jane's voice yelled once she got back.

"I'm on it!" Darcy yelled back, and zipped out of the living room and out the front door to help Jane.

She walked out to where Jane had parked the Van on the curb. Jane immediately handed her a bag.

"Jane, Thor's here again. He brought another visitor." Darcy said, not knowing how her friend would take it.

"That's fine." Jane stated. "What have you been doing while I was gone?"

"I was teaching them how to play the video game Battle Front two." Darcy smiled.

"Oh, and how's that going, because I thought they had Empire era stuff on that?" Jane asked.

"Well, if we do an assault, they ask who some of the people are, like Darth Vader, and I said they were made up for the game." Darcy explained.

"Oh good." Jane breathed as they walked back up to the house.

They brought the bags into the kitchen and set them down on the table. Then Jane and Darcy went into the living room.

"Loki!?" Jane exclaimed.

"Miss Foster." Loki acknowledged from his spot by the window.

"I hope you don't mind, but he's agreed to help us get them back home." Thor explained.

"Fine, as long as he doesn't misbehave." Jane stated.

"I can't promise that but I'm sure he won't try to kill anyone." Thor said.

"Close enough." Jane shrugged.

* * *

**A/N**: Hope you enjoyed it! I will try to post the next chapter soon. I'm finished with my other fic so I can devote all my time to this one now! Please review!


	9. Breakfast

**A/N**: Here's the next chapter. Sorry it's so short... but yeah, it's short.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, The Avengers, or pop tarts.

* * *

The next morning, was rainy, so everyone had to stay indoors. Loki woke up feeling particularly mischievous today. Sitting up from the couch (for that was were he slept last night) he looked around. His eyes landed on the red coffee table. Using his powers, he turned it green.

He had to remember to use reversible magic, so he could turn it back when the day was over. He then walked into the kitchen for breakfast. Obi-wan was at the table reading the newspaper, and trying to make sense of it. Darcy was also in there, at the counter, making herself breakfast. He walked over to a part of the counter, furthest from Darcy, and leaned up against it.

"Where might I be able to find some sustenance in this food preparation room?" Loki asked.

"Some in the fridge," Darcy pointed. "And some in the pantry."

"Ah,…thank you." He said. He hated being so polite to a mortal, but he had to stay here, so he might as well make his stay enjoyable.

He opened the pantry. Nothing looked familiar. He moved to the fridge. Nothing familiar. OK, so he might have to experiment.

"What would you recommend for food and drink?" He asked.

"Hmm, for drink, probably orange juice and for food, definitely pop tarts." Darcy smiled, handing him the box.

"Do I just eat them as is?" He asked.

"No! You gotta put them in the toaster. Well, you could eat them as is, but if you want them all warm and gooey then go for the toaster." Darcy explained.

"And where is this 'toaster'?" Loki asked.

"Right there." Darcy pointed.

Loki put a pop tart in the toaster and pressed the button down. Then he grabbed an extra glass and started pouring his orange juice. It was a ghastly yellow color. It wasn't even orange! Mortals and their names for things! He used his magic to turn it a nice orange color.

Once his pop tart was done, he sat down at the table and began eating. The pop tart was, indeed, gooey and quite tasty, but he would never admit it. As for the orange juice, it tasted fine.

Today was going to be a great day for playing tricks.

* * *

**A/N**: Thanks for reading, please review!

Next chapter: Loki plays tricks on people.


	10. Loki's Antics

**A/N**: Sorry for the long wait. I'm gonna try to wrap this fic up soon. Probably close to 4 chapters left.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or pop tarts.

* * *

Loki was still feeling mischievous when Jane walked into the kitchen. He immediately changed her outfit's colors to horribly matching patterns. She didn't even notice. Obi-wan looked up, made a face, the continued what he was doing.

Then Anakin walked in and made himself coffee. Loki turned it purple while he wasn't looking. Smiling to himself, he thought of how fun this was. And it wasn't hurting anyone, so he couldn't get in trouble. But an argument could be made for Jane's outfit being painful to one's eyes.

Then Aayla walked into the kitchen. Loki couldn't help but wonder what she was. Then a thought crossed his mind, and before he could stop himself, he blurted out-

"Are you a female frost giant?" Immediately after saying this he embarrassed.

"Um, no… I'm a Twi'lek." She said.

"Oh… sorry." Now he really felt embarrassed.

"No, that's fine." She said, grabbing a pop tart to eat.

Darcy shuffled in and Loki was so busy feeling embarrassed that he didn't do anything to her.

"Jane! What the heck are you wearing?" Darcy exclaimed upon seeing Jane's outfit.

"Clothes. Like normal people, Darcy." Jane stated.

"Well normal people know how to match patterns, unlike you." Darcy laughed.

Jane looked down at her clothes.

"What!?" She exclaimed. Immediately she turned to Loki. "Change them back."

"What do you-"

"Change. Then. Back." She said, quite menacing for a mortal.

"Fine." Loki muttered. Her clothes changed back to their regular colors.

"Good, now I can go to work." Jane said, running out the door.

Then Boba walked in. Loki sensed a feeling about this person that he was not one to be trifled with. He turned his armor hot pink.

"Change it back." Boba said, quickly spinning to face Loki.

"How did you know it was my doing?" Loki asked, genuinely curious.

"Jane talked about you playing tricks, I assumed it was you." Boba explained.

"Hmm, clever." Loki said changing his armor back.

"You have to be to survive in my line of business." Boba stated. Darcy practically swooned.

* * *

**A/N**: Hope you liked it! Please review!

Next chapter: Loki takes then to Asgard to get the Tesseract back.


	11. Invading the Vault

**A/N**: Actually this is going to be the last chapter! Sorry! I might do a wrap up chapter, though.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or the Avengers.

* * *

That afternoon, they brought Loki, Obi-wan, Anakin, Aayla, Rex, and Boba to S.H.I.E.L.D HQ. In the top secret meeting room, all the Avengers were assembled again.

"All right, it's a good a time as ever to try to get them back to their galaxy, so who's going?" Fury asked.

"I am, obviously, you need me to use it." Loki stated.

"I am, I'm the only one who can get us there." Said Thor.

"Obviously we're going, we need to get back." Obi-wan stated.

"Shouldn't the Avengers all go in case they need back up?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, and who doesn't want to go to Asgard?" Tony agreed.

"Then it's settled, you're all going." Fury said.

* * *

Thor was able to get them all safely to Asgard in no time. They were allowed to pass because Thor had told Heimdall about their situation and he had agreed to help.

"I think I'll stay here, I wouldn't want to… have an incident here." Bruce stated.

"That's fine. We should probably have people watching our route to make sure we can get back." Steve agreed.

They ran across the bridge to the main city of Asgard, making sure they didn't look suspicious.

"This is amazing." Natasha breathed, taking in the sights.

"And you were the one who called me a monster." Loki muttered under his breath.

"We're almost to the palace." Thor informed them.

"Sheesh, and I thought my place was cool." Tony sighed.

"Don't get too attached, we'll have to leave soon." Steve reminded him.

They got to the entrance of the palace, it was a secret back entrance, so no guards were there.

"Clint and I are gonna wait here." Natasha stated.

The remaining group ran stealthily down the halls, making their way to the vault. They were almost there when they heard a voice call out to them.

"Thor! What are you doing? And who are they?"

They all spun around to see Lady Sif and the Warriors Three, jogging to catch up with them.

"Shh! We have to break into the vault!" Thor told them quietly.

"What! Why?" Fandral asked.

Thor filled them in on the situation on the way down to the vault. The group of Asgardian warriors decided to help out, and once they got to the vault, they waited outside to make sure no one would bother them.

* * *

They all gathered around the Tesseract, Loki walked over to it.

"I should make a replica of this room for my vault at home." Tony muttered. Steve shushed him.

"Thor hurry up! We think the guards suspect something!" Sif's voice called from outside.

"Loki." Thor said, acknowledging him to begin.

"Right," Loki muttered.

He began doing a ritual of sorts with his magic. The tesseract began glowing blue, like when the portal was made before. They heard yelling outside.

"Loki, can you hurry up?" Thor asked.

"You're not helping!" He stated between words the others didn't understand.

"Oh dear, I do hope this is safe." Obi-wan muttered.

"Don't worry, he's done this before. Though, last time it was to release an alien invasion on Earth." Tony responded.

"Great." Anakin sighed.

"There!" They finally heard Loki state.

A portal formed at the end of the room it showed a planet they knew well; Naboo.

"That's a safe place, better go before anything happens." Aayla said.

They ran at the portal and on impact, disappeared.

"That's it?" Steve asked.

"I know, I was expecting something a bit more… magical." Tony agreed.

"Mortals." Loki grumbled, shutting off the Tesseract.

* * *

**A/N**: I hope you all enjoyed it, thanks to all of you who constantly reviewed! It means a lot to me.

Please review, thank you for reading!


	12. Epilogue

**A/N**: Here's the wrap up chapter...and it's really short...but wrap up chapters are short...so it OK.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or Marvel.

* * *

After that, all the Avengers were taken back home by Thor.

Tony immediately went home to see if he could replicate Asgard on a floor of Stark Tower. Thor decided to ask Jane to show him the "moving picture" Star Wars. Darcy was very sad she wasn't able to say bye to them or get their autographs. Loki was still a bit embarrassed about the whole female frost giant thing. Natasha and Clint were trying to explain Star Wars in as few words as possible to Steve, who would have to watch them later. Bruce was telling Nick Fury what had happened up in Asgard. And, no one ever found out, other than four guards, that they used the tesseract to send them home. So it was a pretty successful day.

Back in their own galaxy now, the Jedi, clone, and bounty hunter were extremely happy.

Rex had stopped telling Boba to shut up at any noise he made. Anakin was still trying to figure out where he had seen Jane before. Boba was wondering if maybe he should have been more nice to Darcy. Aayla was contemplating what a frost giant was. And Obi-wan decided that because he was helpful, and didn't try to kill anyone, Boba wouldn't have to go to prison… for now.

* * *

**A/N**: Please review, and thanks for reading!


End file.
